A chemical information system is being assembled at NIH. The system permits searching through large data bases of mass, CMR and X-ray diffraction spectra and also through sub-sets of chemical abstracts with a view to identification of compounds from their physical data and also retrieval of literature information regarding such compounds. The system is more than 50% complete and sections of it are now being made available to the International Scientific Community via computer networks.